The queen and her lightning
by cakira
Summary: Queen Ashe's sister Sejuani has dissapeared, and no one knows where, maybe the Young Ezreal can help? Or well maybe he can help her in another way that King Tryndamere can't.
1. Chapter 1

"Ezreal! What brings you here?" Tryndamere aked the young boy, who entered his palace a few minutes earlier.

"Good evening my king" Ezreal took a bow before he continued "I have news for your queen, about her sister Sejuani"

"News about Sejuani?! The queen will be very pleased, follow me" the king replied and went to the queen's room with his guest.

"My queen, Ezreal have some news for you about your sister, Sejuani" Tryndamere looked at the stressed lady who stood in front of him. It was easy to see that she haven't slept for a week, he had never seen the woman he loved like this before. Ashe's eyes opened wide when she heard her sisters name.

"My king, please leave us"

Tryndamere looked confused at his wife, but the moment theyr eyes met, he knew that he'd better leave before he made him, she wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Of course my queen, I'll be right outside if you need me" He kissed her gently and left.

"Please take a seat and tell me everything about my sister" she said, as she sat on her table.

"Your sister is safe, we can't tell where she is, but she's safe"

"Are you sure that she's safe?" the queen whispered.

"She is safe for now"

"Where is she?" she grapped and apple from the table, and looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were cold and hard, she was even scarier than her husbamd.

"I don't know my queen" Ezreal whispered, scaredf of the queens reaction.

The moment the words escaped from his mouth, an apple flew at him, he dodged it quickly and saw how it smashed against the wall.

"You don't know where she is? Then how can you know that she's safe?!" She walked up to him so they were face to face, her eyes were filled with fury.

"I... I'm sorry my queen, that's all I know... " He had never been this scared before.

Before he knew, the queen laid her right hand at his cheek, looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"M- MY QUEEN!" his first kiss, his first kiss was stolen by the queen, a woman who was married! What happened? Why did she kiss him? Did he like it? Should he kiss her back?

The queen started taking off her dress, and Ezreal felt himself blushing.

"Take off your clothes, as your queen I demand you to take it off!" he had to obey her, she was the queen, and she was too furious. She stepped close to him again and started kissing him wildly. Ezreal felt his boxers tighten as her boobs got pressed agasins him. He moved his hands to her back and slid down his hands to take off her panties. She pushed him down on her bed and climped on top of him, she poked her erection before she moved further. She grapped his hair as she got in the right position, Ezreal took a quick lick and blushed even harder. Ashe let out a silent moan.

"that's right, now be a good boy and continue."

Ezreal started licking her clit, before he moved deeper, listening to the queen's moans. She pulled his hair harder and he felt himself getting harder. Her moans got louder and faster, as she started to move around while his tounge were playing inside of her. She got off him and kissed him quickly on the lips, before she started taking on her clothes.

"Ezreal, how would you like to stay in Freljord for a couple of days?" she asked with her back agains him. Ezreal sat up confused and looked at her, she was beautiful, her pale skin, the long blue hair and her slim waist.

"I guess I could stay here a day or two more if that's what my queen wants me to" he smiled, and imagined what could happen.

"Good, I'll see you at dinner then" she said and left the room.

King Tryndamere stood in the garden and looked at the frost shots his wife had planted a few days earlier.

"Ezreal will stay here for a couple of days my king." the queen said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"as you wish my queen" he took a bow, and grapped her hand. "So did he know anything about your sister?"

"No, I hope someone will be able to tell us some more soon."

Before the queen got to answer, one of their serveants came. "Dinner is served my king"

"Thank you" he replied and went to the dining hall with his queen.

Ezreal already sat at the table when they arrived, he blushed when he saw the queen. The king smiled and greeted him. Did he know about him and the queen? Should he tell him about it?

"So my queen have told me that you will be staying with us for a while" the king said as he sat down.

"That's right my king, if that's alright with you of course" Ezreal replied and did his best to avoid the queens sweet looks.

"I would love to have you here, it's been a while since I have been in a good fight." he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Tryndamere laid in his bed waiting for the queen, usually she was always in bed before him, where were she? She knew that he, the mighty warrior, couldn't sleep without her in his arms, she gave him peace.

The door opened, and the queen stepped inside their room, she was in her underwear, why wasn't she wearing her dress?

"Where were you my queen, and why aren't you wearing any clothes?" The king felt himself blushing, the queen sure was a beauty.

"Earlier, I was getting ready for bed, when a serveant came and told me that Ezreal got news about my sister, so I ran to him without thinking of what I was wearing." The queen got in bed beside him and snuggled up to him, just like she did every night.

"So what did he say?" the king kissed her gently.

"Sejuani is in Demacia..."

The king sat up quickly. "What is she doing in Demacia?!"

"I don't know, all I know is that I want her back, she is strong, but she shouldn't be alone so far from home"

The king stroked his wife's hand "I will go to Demacia tomorrow and bring her back to Freljord"

"But Demacia is 2 months away from here! And you can't go alone either! You're the king, you know some want to kill you!" The queen shouted.

"Don't worry my love, I will take some of my men with me, and I don't want to discuss this! I a, going to bring her back!"

The queen refused to answer, she just wanted to sleep.

The next morning, the king and his men left before sunset. The queen stood in fron of the palace, and saw her king dissapear in the snow. She stood for a few minutes, and went to Ezreals room. He was still in his underwear when she arrived.

"G- good morning my queen" the boy blushed.

"I want to sleep in this room while the king is gone" she said and glared out of the window.

"As you wish my queen, so where should I sleep?" he whispered.

"With me of course"

The boy took a bow and started to get dressed. The queen sat on the bed and looked at him. They were quiet, Ezreal didn't know what to say and the Queen didn't want to talk. They just sat quiet beside each other.

Finally Ezreal couldn't take the silence anymore, he had to say something!

"so the king went to bring back your sister?" he asked quiet.

"Yes, I guess he misses her." the queen replied without any emotions in her voice.

"Is it true that the king once dated your sister?"

The queen nodded, and the memories stared to come back.

She remembered how she had always been in love with the warrior, and how she used to watch him. She always sat in the trees and watched him fight her sister for fun. She also sat up night after night listening to her sister telling her how amazing he was and how in love she were. She also remember how furious her sister got when they were told that Ashe should marry him because sejuani was too young, and how happy she felt when she was told that she should marry the man she had been secretly in love with for years. After she was told that she was going to marry him, they started to spend more time together, she did her best to make him happy, but she couldn't talk to him the same way Sejuani did, she couldn't make him smile or laugh like she could. She also remembered how happy she was the day they got married, and how her heart broke when she saw her sister kiss her king the same night. All the years they have been married, she did her best to please him, after the first two years, she even started to believe that he did love her... and now he was going to save Sejuani.

The queen felt a tear run down her cheek.

"My queen, you're crying..." the boy whispered as he wiped away her tear, and brought her back to reality.

"Don't just sit there, get on the floor and make yourself useful!" she pushed him down in front of her and lifted her dress so he could get to work. He blushed and sat between her legs so he could please her. He started to livk and bite, just the way he knew she liked it. Before he knew she kicked him down on the floor, removed his pants and got on top of him. He moaned as she started to move up and down, until she came. She got off him and stood in the door.

"I changed my mind, I want to sleep in my own room" she said without looking at him.

"M- My queen! I'm not done yet!"

She told him to shut up and left him on the floor. He moved his hand to his hard cock, and started to stroke it, while he was thinking of the amazing queen who just took his virginity. Oh he loved it! She sure was an amazing woman! He started to stroke faster and faster thinking of her, of all the things he wanted her to do to him!


	3. Chapter 3

Months went by, and every night the queen went to Ezreal's room.

Ezreal started to thrust faster, pulled her hair as the queen started to moan louder. He felt himself getting closer to the edge as the door opened. He cursed and turned his head so he could see who dared to interupt them! The moment their eyes met, all of his anger disappeared and he pulled out quickly. The king's eyes were red and filled with fury, he grapped his sword and ran to the bed, aiming for Ezreal. The queen grabbed her bow quickly and stunned him with an arrow.

"Ezreal, I think it's time for you to leave Freljord" her voice was empty and her face didn't show any feelings. Ezreal almost fell when he got up and wanted to pick up his clothes.

"It's great to have you back home my king" the queen smiled at her husband "did you bring back my sister?"

"yes... your sister is home, and safe" the king replied while watching the young boy leave the room, he wanted to run after him, but he knew that the queen wouldn't let him.

"Thank you for bringing her back my love, it was very sweet of you"

"If I knew what would happen while I was gone I would never have left" the king spit on the floor before he left.

At dinner they ate in silence, the king was doing his best not to let his anger get out of control. He had to get away from her.

"I'm going for a walk" he mumbled.

"Oh, you're going to sleep with Sejuani again, now that's she's back?" the queen sent him an evil smirk and the king knew that he couldn't control himself much longer.

"Sleep with Sejuani? I'd rather sleep in the snow!" the king shouted.

The queen rose from her chair and sent him a look that could kill, her blue eyes were cold as ice and the king took a few steps back.

"Don't be foolish, I know that you have something with my sister, you have always had!" her voice was harsh and the words hurt more than her frozen arrows.

"M- my queen... I have never thought of your sister in any other ways than as a friend"

The queen grapped her bow and aimed at him. "my king, you better pick your next words wisely"

"my queen, why do you think like that about your sister and me?"

"My king, do you remember when we were young, you were always having fun with Sejuani"

"yes, I remember because everytime we asked if you wanted to come you said no" the king whispered, he knew that he couldn't win this fight. The rumors were true, Ashe was the king and he the queen.

"I was always following you two, I saw everything you did, everytime your lips met."

"w- why did you do such a stupid thing?" why would she have done such a stupid thing.

The queen looked down "because I was in love with you, but I couldn't tell anyone... Sejuani was also in love with you, to be honest I think she still might be. She has always loved you, she was talking about you all the time, so all I could do was to sit in the trees and watch my sister kiss the boy I loved. You broke my heart every time I saw you two together."

"I agree, I do have a past with your sister, but I was never in love with her. The reason why I always asked you to join us was because I was in love with you... but you kept turning me down, so I decided to go for your sister, but I never felt something for her, I couldn't get you out of my head. I have always loved you, and I still do" the king whispered and kissed his beloved wife on the lips.

"Trynd-chan... is that true?" a soft voice broke the silence, Sejuani had entered the dining hall, late as always, and stood now with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Sejuani" the king looked her in the eyes, and he could see her pain.

Sejuani grapped one of the frost shoths the hall were decorated with and threw it at the king before she ran out into the snow.

The king wanted to run after her, but the queen stopped him.

"I think it's better if Lissadra finds her"

Later that evening the king and queen sat in the living room, as Lissandra and Sejuani entered. The queen got up quickly and hugged her baby sister,

"Sejuani I'm so happy to see you, thanks for finding her Lissandra"

Sejuani pushed he big sister away "ASHE STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" her eyes were filled with fury and tears.

"I have never treaten you like a baby" the queen were confused.

"YES YOU HAVE! EVERYTIME I WANT TO TAKE A WALK YOU SEND THREE GUARDS AND ANOTHER CHAMPIONS WITH ME! WHEN I WENT TO DEMACIA YOU SENT HALF THE ARMY AFTER ME AND NOW LISSANDRA!"

"I just want you to be safe" the queen replied calmly.

"SAFE!? I AM OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Sejuani threw her helmet and ran out the door, with the queen and her guards following.

The queen fired her frozen arrow and stunned her. The queen grapped her sisters hand before she could run away.

Their eyes met, the queen's were cold as always but her baby sisters were filled with rage, her eyes were just as wild as the kings when he was angry. The queen's heart sank as she saw how alike her husband and her sister were.

"Sejuani... I'm sorry... " the queen whispered, "but what were you doing in Demacia? And why didn't you tell me that you left Freljord?"

"I went to Demacia because I wanted to meet Garen, I wanted to learn more about their way of living, and meet Garen..." her younger sister's pale face turned pink.

"The might of Demacia? Why would you want to visit him?" the queen asked confusedly.

"I- I can't tell you" Sejuani blushed even harder as she walked inside the palace.

The queen looked at her husband who was just as confused as herself, he reached out for her and held her close.

"Should I go talk to her? We used to be best friends you know" he asked in a low voice, he was scared of his wife's reaction. The queen nodded and gave him a soft kiss before leaving him, she wanted to take a walk.

The king went back inside the palace, followed by the guards, looking for his friend.

He found her sittiong on her bed in her room.

"May I come in?" she looked up, and blushed softly, she clearly remembered what happened last time he was in her room many years ago.

"Of course my king, it's your palace, I'm just your guest" she did her best to keep eye contact with him, even tho it was hard with the memories in her mind.

"It's been a while since we had a good talk" he smiled gently at the girl he had known for ages.

"You've been busy" she tried her best to look offended but she couldn't be mad at him.

"So have you Sejuani, you have become quite good in the rift, you have brought honor to the Freljord." His words made her blush even harder. He continued his speech.

"So what did you see in Demacia?" the moment he ended his sentence, her eyes became cold as ice.

"Did my sister send you?" her voice was harsh and her eyes could kill.

Tryndamere reached out for her, but she pulled herself away from him.

"Did my sister send you?! Answear me!" She got up so quick he almost fell over. Her eyes were filled with fury. Sejuani left the room before he got to answer, and he just sat there, and felt useless.

Later that night the king entered his bedroom, and found his queen sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He felt his heart beat a little faster and it was like he fell in love again. Normally the queen were cold as ice and always looking strong, she was the queen after all, but right now she looked so sweet and weak. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her before he quickly kissed her neck and fell asleep.

The next morning, when the queen woke up she found herself being held by her beloved husband. She couldn't remember the last time he's held her like this, so she decided to cancel the morning plans and just stay in bed as long as possible.

A few hours later the king woke up, and found his wife smiling at him, this was the first morning in a year she haven't been taking requests in the audience. One of the things he loved the most about her, was how she cared about Freljord, she took care of it and everyone. She was ment to rule.

But he also missed her sometimes in those busy days where she ruled and he was in the rift, the queen wasn't that popular among the summoners anymore, and he knew that she sometimes missed entering the rift, but she did her best to hide it and took care of everything while he was in the rift.

The queen kissed him gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning my queen" he kissed her back, with a huge smile on his lips.

"Slept well?" she placed another kiss on his lips before she got up quickly and ran out of their room.

The king sat up quickly, what have happened? Why did she run away all of a sudden? He got up and went to that hallways to look for her. He closed the door and heard a loud gasp, Sejuani stood in front of him blushing hard.

"Good morning Sejuani" he sent her a smile, wondering why she was blushing, then he remembered... he had gotten up so quickly he had forgotten to take on his clothes, he was naked... and his member was pointing at Sejuani. He stormed back into his room and becan searching for his boxers.

He slipped into his boxers, and heard the door open, the queen entered. She began to take off her dress.

The king blushed, and felt himself getting hard again. "M- my queen... what are you doing?"

She stepped closer to him and laid a finger on his lips "shhhh honey" followed by her getting down on her knees and firmly removing his underwear.

Tryndamere let out a soft moan as her tounge touched him, brieflly before she took him insede her mouth.

He moved his hands to her hair and pulled him, to get in control. The momen t he pulled her hair, she stood up and pushed him down on the bed. She sent him a teasing smile befor she got on top of him. The king gave up on controling her, and enjoyed the feeling of his bluehaired master, pleasing herself by using him. She started moving faster, she knew he was getting closer to the edge. He startet moaning her name, louder and louder. She pulled his hair and let out a moan as he came inside her, but she did not slow down. Her king was sore and asked her gently to stop, but she wasn't done yet, she kept riding him, enjoying his moans and the expressions on his face, he enjoyed it, but he was also in pain. She did a last move, and came.

She got off him and laid down on the bed moaning softly, the king moves his head to her leg and started kissing it, all the way up between her legs. She moved a hand to his hair and moved him to the right place, so his tounge could get to work.

A few weeks went on, after that morning, the king and queen haven't seen each other that much. The queen was busy in meetings and hunting all day.

Tryndamere was in the dinner hall, enjoying his meal, as the queen sat down beside him, her blue eyes were bblury, and he could see that her buttom lip were marked, she had bit her herself a lot today.

"Good evening my queen, what a pleasure to see you" he sent her a smile. She looked at her king and whispered a few words, he couldn't her them.

"Are you hungry?" he offered her some of his meal.

"I... I'm …."

"yes?" he looked at her awaiting the rest of her sentence.

"I'm pregnant my king..."

Tryndamere could not believe his own ears, pregnant... her gave her a hug and kissed her passionately.

"That's amazing my queen! We have tried since we got married, and it finally happened!" his face was one big smile as he rubbed her belly and placed one kiss after another on her lips.

"I'm glad that you are happy" she kissed him.

"Happy?! I am in heaven! I gotta go tell everyone!" the king got up and ran out of the hall.

Months went by, and the queen's stomach grew, the king was happier and happier for each day. They both knew that the baby would come soon. Nunu, Lissandra, Sejuani, Anivia, Gragas and Trundle were all in the castle, waiting for the baby. During the days other guests appeared. Garen, Lux, Ezreal,Caitlyn, Sona, Teemo, Lulu, Irealia,during the days the castle got filled with champions.

And finally the day where the queen were giving birth arrived.

Everone was in the Throne hall, waiting for the king to come and announce the gender.

The king stormed inside, yelling as loud as he could "IT'S A GIRL!" His face was one big smile while he ran around and hugged everyone. Gragas started serving the beer, it was time to celebrate.

Later the queen entered the room, in her arms she held the newborn princess. Lux was the first at her side.

"s- she is blonde... my queen she is blonde..." she looked at the queen with a deep fear in her eyes. The king dropped his beer the moment he hear.

The queen smiled at the demacian.

"Don't worry Lux, my great grandmother was blonde too, it's in my genes, and I am sure that she will get the same colour as her father when she get's older."

The celebration lasted for hours, and when everyone was returning to their guest rooms, the king asked a very nervous Ezreal if they could talk for a moment.

The king glared at the young boy. "I understand that you are the father of my child, and if it weren't because I myself is unable to make the queen with child, I had cut off you hear, league or not."

"I – I am very sorry my king..." Ezreal whispered, and his face was pale "but I am not able to take care of a child."

The king let out a cruel laughter "Don't worry, I won't let you get close to her. In fact if I ever see you in the Freljord, I will hunt you down and cut off your head!" The king swang his sword and broke the statue beside him. "GOT IT?"

"y- yes my king"

"good" the king turned around and went to his room, where his wife was taking care of their baby.

He placed a kiss on her lips and got into bed, the queen laid down beside him.

"Imagine what a fighter she will be in the Rift when she get older... her critical will be enough to one hit a minion" he laughed and placed a kiss on his sleeping wife.


End file.
